Innocence at Domus Flau
by xxxi departure
Summary: Reboot of original story "Innocence at the Grand Magic Games." Lavi and Allen discover a powerful shard enough to contain a country named Fiore that Komui once retrieved, and is sent on a mission to locate the remaining shard that contains the world of Earthland. Unknown to them, their simple mission takes an undesirable and eventful turn.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 _Last edit: September 7_

 **Also? The whole Fourteenth thing?**

 **Mind.**

 **Blowing.**

 **Such a challenge to even ADD to a crossover.**

* * *

 **Innocence at Domus Flau**

* * *

Komui Lee was a very busy man _indeed._ He strode through the halls with hundreds of paperwork in his hands looking _very-very-important,_ occasionally tripping over air and then throwing the enormous stack into some bewildered scientist after cursing because his beautiful glasses had a crack in one lens. But did Komui Lee, Head of the European Branch of the Black Order, care? _Absolutely not!_ So, Komui pushed himself up, fixed his spectacles, and radiated down the hallway, sparkles popping out as he sang—

 _"REEEEEEEVERRRRRRRR!"_

 _"Seriously, Chief?!"_ The now deaf Science Division Section One Chief—or Reever, groaned, rubbing his earlobe and wishing he had taken a left turn at the corridor instead. But that was impossible.

Nobody, and _nobody_ , escapes from Komui Lee.

"What's with the ruckus?" Reever asked the beaming—crazy—Supervisor wearily.

"Reever, that sort of attitude is why things will never get done!" Komui puffed out his chest and pointed an enraged finger at him. "The Order is still in shreds after that Level Four attack! _Cheer up, man~!_ " he exclaimed, earning a disgruntled look from his subordinate.

"Yes, yes, but I have things to do, too, Chief. And don't talk like that," Reever hasten to add, seeing Komui's eyes flash in hurt behind those odd lenses. "The Science Division has fallen ill. It seems to be a virus, but I'm not sure how it broke out."

"What? You can't be serious." The Supervisor straightened up, erasing any sign of his childishness. "Have you prescribed any medication?" Komui asked, looking most concerned.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually in a slump for this one." Reever sighed, his hand reaching into the pockets of his white coat and retrieving a smoke. "It's making me stressed. Symptoms are just fever and nausea, and throbbing pain throughout the body, but nothing works."

"That's alarming," Komui said worriedly, as they proceeded down the corridors. Reever and his team usually took great caution with their health. This was a first he ever heard of them falling ill. "I dare say we should get the Medical Division to conduct a throughout examination."

"I figured I'll leave them be, since their hands are full with the recent attack. Mind you, we suffered quite a loss." Both men fell silent, sharing a moment of grief for their fallen heroes. "On the bright side, someone mentioned that there's a possible antidote, though I'm not too sure if it's reliable."

"That's definitely better than nothing." Komui pushed his spectacles further up his nose. "Have you looked into retrieval?"

The younger man scrunched his nose. "Remember one of the finders named Buzz? It was when Allen first arrived into the Black Order. Apparently, after he got into that quarrel with Kanda—you know, the one where Allen had to step in—"

"Ah, yes, this was when I dispatched both Kanda and Allen for that Ghost of Mater investigation."

"—exactly, yes. Anyway, after that, Buzz left the Black Order. The finders say he was too stricken with grief."

Reever paused.

"But I heard a rumour somewhere that he opened up an antidote shop in a land called Fiore."

At this, Komui stopped in his tracks. It was as if he was triggered. Something was slithering on his face—no, it was not the giddiness from earlier— what was it? What was this look called, to have made Reever glance at him with an uneasy expression?

 _Fear._

Komui coughed, a bit too hard for his liking, and strode to the door of his study, saying, "Give me a moment, Reever," before closing it shut.

* * *

Fiore—this was a hard one. A very difficult one. How many years had it been since he last heard someone utter that particular word? Flashes appeared in Komui's mind, and he didn't like it one bit.

The petite woman with flowing blond hair, and the kind yet dark-haired quiet man with a sadness in his gaze...

His elbows which were placed on his paper-bombared desk shook slightly, but it was easier to control his movements, now that he was older, and now that he was wiser.

Had Fate decided to visit him today? Komui leaned back in his chair and sipped his utterly cold but delicious coffee, reminiscing—or perhaps drowning was a better word—in his thoughts.

The Kingdom of Fiore.

Oh, dear. This was quite the sensitive topic for him.

Komui Lee sipped his drink once more.

He was _not_ going to give up this time.

The empty coffee mug stared at him, and he groaned. When would his precious Lenalee be back?! Komui sobbed on his arm, half-contemplating to create a machine after her.

Still, if things had come to this, he should hurry and dispatch someone. His mind immediately jumped onto two certain Exorcists. The Chinese Head frowned, scratching his head, in hot debate of whether or not if this mission would go successful, or disasterously wrong.

* * *

Mitarashi dango.

Pale silver-grey eyes were shining with euphoria at the sizzling, mouth-watering masterpiece before him. The warm brown sauce that dripped lovingly onto the plate... the plump, kissable rice balls that were calling his name...

Yes, yes, yes. Jeryy-san had _done_ it. He _never, ever,_ failed him! This was too beautiful to be eaten!

Allen Walker licked his lips in giddiness, gazing at the skewered dango as if it were the love of his life, a soul that purified his heart, a being sent from heaven.

"I love you," he whispered—and then there was a painful, sickening sound as he tore the first ball off, chewing it entirely into pieces, crushing it into nothingness.

"Wow," an amused voice rang out and he jumped, "that was _totally_ not romantic. Such a heartbreaker. I actually shed a few tears."

Allen rolled his eyes as Lavi grinned, adjusting his green patterned bandanna.

"What're you doing here, Lavi?" the younger Exorcist asked, munching away on his meal as finders entered the cafeteria. "You scared me!"

"Oh really? I'd say you'll truly master the art of amazingness once you stop being so startled at my gorgeousness." A mischievous grin appeared as Allen sighed at his poor joke. "Reever told me to fetch you, it seems good 'ol Komui has something for us." Lavi waved at several finders who greeted them cheerfully.

"Really? So soon?" Allen swallowed his food. He briefly wondered if the Supervisor wanted them to go on stock runs; he had just seen Lenalee running out of Headquarters for coffee beans. Licking his fingers of the sweet sauce, Allen worriedly replied, "I hope it's fast. The Order still isn't stable since the recent attack."

"Dude, you say that but all you do is eat and sleep," Lavi sighed in amusement, earning a scowl from his friend.

"It's not my fault that I seem to be under supervision or something." Allen frowned. "Or something," he repeated, sounding lost.

Lavi sniggered. "Well, it's probably because of General Cross—by the way, can you _believe_ he disappeared again? You should've seen all the other Generals' faces! Priceless."

The cursed boy was not very surprised. "I suspect he's avoiding the authorities." Allen almost scoffed. "Master is hardly welcomed anywhere at this rate."

Lavi nodded his head, his handsome face radiating with amusement. "Well said, apprentice! You learned from the best!" He grinned at Allen's scowl.

"Seriously, Lavi, I feel like they're on to me as well." Allen was expressing his worries verbally for the first time. "I don't know what's going to happen to me from now on," he said sadly, staring at his empty plate.

Lavi was uncharacteriscally quiet—the kind of quiet where Allen usually witnessed Bookman giving the redhead a meaningful glare whenever he saw them walking together in the hallways. He knew Lavi wasn't the best person to confide in, especially because of his conflicted affiliation as a Bookman, but Allen didn't care. Lavi was Lavi to him, no matter what.

"Forget what I said." Allen grinned at his friend. "Anyway, let's head to Komui now."

Lavi blinked, and resumed his signature grin. "Cool, sounds good! Do you have any idea what it might be though?" he asked as Allen returned the plate to a beaming Jeryy and they departed out of the cafeteria. "Imagine if it's cleaning the washrooms..." The taller boy shuddered.

"I doubt it," Allen jumped in hastily, though he also sounded afraid. "Although the washrooms aren't in good condition..." he mentally groaned. "Probably..."

"Let's just kill ourselves."

"Agreed."

* * *

"A... Are you serious?" Lavi asked the Supervisor in a faint voice.

If there was one thing that Allen learned today, other than the fact that Jeryy's cooking was descended from the heavens, it was most definitely the fact that Komui Lee was the pure embodiment of "insane"—no scratch that—"pure insanity."

Yes. Even with bewildered, shocked, and confused pale grey eyes, Allen Walker could confirm it again.

Komui Lee was _insane._

"Uh," he began intelligently, his timid voice lost in his throat as he and Lavi continued to smile nervously at their superior. "Did you just say, there's an Innocence of a _world_?" The washrooms suddenly sounded very heavenly to him.

"Correct!" Komui beamed and sipped his coffee. Allen glared at the mug with ferocity, wondering what on earth Lenalee had put in there to have poisoned—or in nicer terms, corrupted—her brother.

"An Innocence... of a world?" Lavi repeated, looking as if he was making sure each word rang loud in the Chief's ears.

"Boys, I'm being serious. I'm not making this up. There truly exists a world entirely created by Innocence." Komui's dark eyes were glinting, causing Allen to be surprised. It wasn't like the man to be very stern, unless this was a life-or-death mission.

"If that's the case, Allen and I aren't enough to secure the Innocence on our own." Lavi finally admitted defeat and now subjected to going along with the plan. He sounded very lighthearted now—which was to be expected. Lavi wasn't going to take this seriously, it seemed.

Allen decided that he should agree. Komui Lee wasn't the European Head—and a scientist at that—for nothing. He'd witnessed Miranda Lotto's Innocence that affected a whole town, so even if such a world was truly created by this phenomenon, Allen told himself he may as well just believe it. After all, it totally beat cleaning washrooms.

"Well, I'm not sending you two there to secure the Innocence just yet. The top priority right now is to locate Buzz, an ex-finder, who currently lives in a city in Fiore called Magnoila Town."

"Oh, I remember him!" Allen piped in. "No wonder he wasn't around anymore," he mused sadly, as Lavi blinked in confusion.

"So, in geographic terms, Fiore is a country?" Lavi asked Komui. "Since you said _world,_ I'm finding this hard to believe that, with your theory, this can't possibly be the work of one Innocence."

Allen cast the redhead a look of admiration and respect. At times like these, when Lavi wasn't annoying him for unexplained reasons, he was truly an amazing person with an intelligent mind.

Komui smiled, apparently pleased. "Impressive as always, Lavi. Yes, Innocence created the world—which we don't have the name of—and inside, contains many countries, Fiore being one of them."

"But Supervisor, how will we be able to enter this world?" Allen asked, concerned. The blood-like scar on his eye enlarged as he blinked. "We've never had any incidences like this before."

The man was silent before saying, "Truth be told... I have acquired the Innocence that contains Fiore. Yes," he added, seeing their flabbergasted faces. "However, Helvaska was unable to secure them within her. She deemed its power was too weak. "

"Too weak? Is that even possible?" Allen wanted to know.

"It is. There's some Innocence that are more reactive than others, and more compatible than others. Based on my research, it seems that this shard used to be connected with its half before they were broken."

"No way," Lavi's emerald-eye was wide. "Don't tell me that there's more than one shard of Innocence, after all!"

"Yes, and it seems that they're no ordinary shards," said Komui. "They're big, important fragments that can only be used to their full potential when synchronized together, and with the rest of the 109 shards."

Allen felt an uncomfortable squirm within the depths of his stomach. "It's not the Heart, is it?"

"I doubt it," Komui assured him. "Years ago, I would have believed it to be so, but as time went on, the Innocence that we've kept safe hardly reacted at all. Perhaps it's because we haven't located the other shard, but there was hardly any change in its weak power."

A silence rang around the office as Allen and Lavi exchanged hesitant glances.

Komui coughed, and then gave the two boys a final look.

"Right, I spoke too much just now, but the essential objective of this mission is to acquire the Innocence from Helvaska, and possibly synchronize it with the Ark." He gave Allen a knowing look.

The white-haired Exorcist could feel the heavy burden placed on his shoulders as he gulped. "I'm not sure if I could do that," he confessed worriedly.

"I'm not asking you to wear yourself out, Allen." Komui smiled. "This is a first for you since you've acknowledged your newfound powers. I daresay it'll be difficult at first, but until we test it out, we have no other options."

Allen nodded, comprehending the situation and feeling grateful that Komui wanted him to take it easy.

"Once you both manage to connect the Ark to the Fiore Gate, there is a likely chance you'll end up in Magnoila Town. Gather information about Buzz, who has taken to conjuring antidotes recently, and inform him that our Science Section is ill."

 _The scientists are ill?!_ Allen's head shot up, but Komui was already speaking.

"Bring him back to the Order, and hopefully we'll be able to move forward from there. Any questions?" The Supervisor asked.

"Nope, it sounds pretty straightforward," Lavi broke in cheerfully as Allen nodded.

The Chinese man chuckled, and passed Lavi a scroll. "I've wrote down the briefing and further guidelines that may be of help."

Komui gave them a proud look.

"Be safe."

* * *

"You know, I can't help but feel something was a bit off about Komui today," Lavi said, as the pair stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to Helvaska's quarters.

It wasn't the first that Allen had seen Komui be awfully serious, but he noticed how tense the atmosphere was earlier. There were many unanswered questions he wanted to know, as well. All in due time, perhaps.

"Still, I think we better hurry up and get it over with, so the scentists can recover," Allen said logically. "It doesn't seem like a difficult task, even if the true effort depends on me," he added.

"Yeah, but c'mon, Allen, a _world_ caused by Innocence! How in the world did Komui even land his hands on the first shard, anyway?" Lavi desperately wanted to know. "More importantly, why us?!"

Wondering if he should offer the redhead a chocolate bar, Allen said, "It makes sense, because I'm the only one who can control the Ark. For you, I know it's because you're good at scouting and gathering recon. And don't thank me," he said glumly, seeing the bright sparkles in his friend's eye.

"Well said, like a true Exorcist! You sure are growing up, oh my." Lavi let out a melodramatic sniff and Allen laughed.

Helvaska proved to be a great help; as the boys briefed their mission to her, it didn't take long before the glowing, greenish shard flowed from inside her and landed in Allen's hands.

 _"Take great care of it,"_ Helvaska's towering figure loomed over him as she gave them her warning. _"Do not lose it; once it shatters, you may never return."_

The gloved hands slowly shook. "You mean... we're going to be _inside_ the Innocence?" he asked incredulously.

"That's something I've never even heard of," Lavi chipped in, frowning. "Or even Gramps. It's possible for Innocence to be inside an inanimate object, but..."

" _Yes,"_ Helvaska's warm, distant voice echoed. _"This is no ordinary shard. It seems that once it was broken apart from its identical half, strange occurrences began. It remains a mystery, but we the Black Order hope to research its origins. With your power..."_

Helvaska stared into Allen's light eyes.

 _"... perhaps we will find answers,"_ she concluded. _"You are the Destroyer of Time, after all."_

Allen looked up nervously at this comment, but Lavi came to his rescue. "That's a nice encouraging statement." Lavi laughed, making him smile.

Encasing the shard in a metal case, Allen pocketed it inside his coat, suddenly feeling tense, anxious, and as if he was carrying the weight of a world.

Oh, wait. He _was!_ He mentally groaned. He was turning into a Komui! He had to snap out of it—the image of General Cross roaring of laughter was ringing in his mind and he wanted to vomit.

"Lavi, carry it instead!"

"No thanks, buddy. I've got enough to worry as it is," Lavi grinned evilly, backing away as Allen tried to snatch his coat.

"I have no choice, do I?" Allen stared with dead eyes at the shard, as if he was looking at his life.

Which he _was!_ Allen inwardly shrieked again. He was going _crazy!_ Was it because he was holding a whole country on him?! Was that it?!

"LAVIIIIIIIII—!"

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!"

Helvaska merely watched as the boys ran around her room, yelling like children and accidentally breaking her glass door, in which they went on their knees and aoologised over and over again.

* * *

Allen was surprised to see Reever inspecting the Ark at such a late hour in the dead of the night. Indeed, the man was still going strong, scribbling away on his pad as he yawned. He crept behind the scientist who dropped his pen, scowling as Allen laughed apologetically.

"I'm glad you seem to be doing well," said Allen. "Any luck with the Ark?" he asked hopefully.

Reever rubbed his nose. "Sadly, no. It's hard to connect a Gate to anywhere if _you_ "—he stared at Allen—"specifically haven't step foot there before. But we're making progress," he said in a hoarse voice. "You two on a mission?" He finally noticed their uniforms and travelling bags.

"Yep. A simple quickie that Allen had to empty the entire vending machine for," Lavi exclaimed brightly, ignoring the scowl from the white-haired male.

"Listen, I get hungry at this hour, alright?"

"Whatever, man. You practically made love to your dango, earlier." Lavi ran to a corner as Allen advanced on him.

"The Ark is safe so I guess I'm not too worried." Reever unleashed another yawn. "I'll see you two when you return, then."

"We'll find the antidote for you quick," Allen told him. He rarely got to do courteous things for Reever, who always helped him whenever he was a in pitch.

Surprised, Reever smiled gratefully.

"You guys are a big help," he burst out, looking terribly exhausted. "Thanks. Take care of yourselves!"

"You too! Tell Lenalee where we went!" Allen told the scientist who gave him a thumbs up as they embarked the Ark.

* * *

"So, how do we do this? Maybe use a door?" Lavi glanced around at the many entrances as they walked through the Mediterranean-styled city.

"Hey, look! It's the same spot where Kanda fell!" Allen guffawed giddily at the Kanda shaped mark on the ground and Lavi rushed forward.

"Awesome! Let's draw it out and put it on his bed."

Allen glared at the shard in the case as Lavi scribbled away. Unless his eyes were fooling him, the green shard seemed to be separating and forming something.

How odd. He had never seen such a thing.

"Lavi, I think the Innocence is reacting..."

The taller Exorcist adjusted his headband before coming to his side and peering inside the case. He tapped his fingers on the glass. "Hey, you're right. It's forming numbers."

 ** _777_**

Allen made a thoughtful sound as he looked at Lavi, who was apparently thinking along the same lines.

"A Gate labelled 777...?" Lavi straightened up, his orange scarf occasionally flying upwards from an unknown breeze in the Ark. "Let's try looking around."

"Has Komui wrote anything in the briefing about this?"

The redhead did a swift check. "Seems not. He did say to watch out for strange phenomenon. Maybe this is one of them."

"Let's not forget that this Ark is faulty and deceiving," Allen reminded him sharply. "We should be very careful, Lavi."

"You should be saying that to yourself, Misdirection Guy."

Allen waved the case around, and found that it reacted strongly towards north. The pair trotted through the Ark, stopping by each house and waiting to see if the green light would spark.

"I wish we had Tim," Allen mused sadly, setting down his travelling bag as Lavi lazily waved the case around. "It'll be so much easier."

"Yeah, well, I don't need another gluttonous Allen," Lavi muttered so low that Allen didn't hear him. "My golem broke so Johnny took it. Now that I think of it, it's been a week..." Lavi nearly dropped the case, looking betrayed.

" _Be careful Lavi!"_

 _"Don't worry we haven't died!"_

 _"Are you kidding me?! Komui's going to KILL us if we shatter an Innocence! Actually, there's a whole world of PEOPLE IN THERE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED THEM ALL!"_

Lavi gasped in a high-pitched tone, realizing this.

He screamed in horror.

"FORGIVE ME GRAMMMMPS!"

* * *

Over an hour zoomed by, and when they were nearly on the brink of giving up, the shard thankfully flashed brightly at an aging door surrounded by moss and flowers. Wood was peeling on the surface, where the white numbers of 777 was imprinted.

Both boys weren't happy.

Lavi fixed his hair, looking utterly exhausted as Allen felt. "Damn, Komui. Hey, Allen, this synchronization thing better work," he demanded, sitting on a rock.

"Uh, it's kind of strange to see the number on there," Allen voiced uncertainly. "I'm not sure if this is something we ever noticed."

"You said so yourself; things happen in this place." Lavi rearranged his eyepatch and glanced up at the perfect, white-blue sky. "Any idea on how to synchronize it?"

"If I'm opening a Gate, I'll have to say the lyrics of the song. However, I've never been to this Fiore country before. What do you think will happen?" the white-haired Exorcist asked.

"Beats me, but there's a first for everything." Lavi blinked.

The taller boy stepped aside as Allen neared the door. Pocketing the case back into his coat, Allen whipped out his gloved hands and placed it on the surface of the wood.

He sang the lyrics.

And warm, dazzling light welcomed him, like a hot bath, as he began to see something.

He realised they were memories.

"Allen?"

Lavi's voice was lost amid the hundreds of flashbacks that were overtaking his mind.

* * *

 _He saw beautiful forests..._

 _Gleaming rivers..._

 _A battlefield..._

 _A stunning town stretched over lakes..._

 _And a towering, magnificent building that hung a large, red banner of a symbol of a winged creature._

And the next thing Allen knew or could feel, was that he was falling in a white abyss, his screams unheard.

* * *

 **I'll leave this here, since I'd like to introduce Fiore in the next chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this particular chapter, I always have a flaw with starting the first chapter.**


End file.
